It is known for electronic devices such as mobile telephones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, tablet and laptop computers to include a camera for capturing photos and videos. The captured photos and videos, as well as other content, can be browsed, viewed and, in some instances, edited using the device. However, applications for carrying out these action are often not particularly easy to use.